1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control method, and more particularly to a control method for a communication device to prevent unintended dialing.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a current portable communication device, such a cellular phone, a locking state of a keyboard of the cellular phone may be automatically activated after the cellular phone enters a standby mode or after communication with the cellular phone is finished. However, before the locking state is automatically activated, the cellular phone may be unintendedly operated and continuously make calls. For example, when a cellular phone is put in a pocket of a user, a dial button of the cellular phone may be unintendedly pressed so that calls are continuously made before a locking state of the keyboard is automatically activated; which is referred to as pocket dialing. In this situation, the corresponding receiver(s) answering the unintended call(s) may feel irritated, and additionally, the user will have to pay for the unintended call (s).
Thus, it is desired that a control method for a communication device is provided to prevent unintended dialing.